Padded toilet seat lids have previously been proposed. However, there are practical difficulties in making a satisfactory padded lid at low cost. The lid itself must be aesthetically pleasing and functional. It must also be designed to avoid as far as possible crevices and other areas in which dirt may accumulate and must be capable of being cleaned easily. The method of making the lid must be reliably reproducible on a production basis and the per unit cost of the end product (the padded lid) should be as low as possible.
In one prior art method, a plastic lid shell or base is produced with a large rectangular indented centre portion to receive a pad or cushion. The pad includes an aluminum plate having a vinyl coating on its top surface. A vinyl cover is heat-sealed to the vinyl coating with a foam layer in between. The aluminum plate is riveted to the lid shell. A disadvantage of this method is relatively high cost. Also, the rivets are visible inside the lid when it is raised, which is somewhat unsightly.